Skyfall: Revenge of the Father
by Storm229
Summary: Set exactly one year after the Giant War. Two best friends and PJO lovers, Katiyana and Christopher, venture into the world of absolute turmoil. A new enemy is rising, bigger and stronger than ever, and it will take united hearts of the Greeks and Romans to defeat the foe. Problem is, what conflict will these two teenagers bring? Co-authored and BETA-read by Owl 'n Trident.
1. Ch 1 A Fight, and Chiron gets Scared?

**Hello everybody! It's Storm229 here again with another collab with Owl 'n Trident ****. This time, we'll be featuring the PJO and HoO characters as well as our two OCs AS WELL AS... I Am Katie Daughter of Demeter's own OC! Her character was from an old SYOC that I had created, which sort of got out of hand with too many OCs so I had to delete it **** Sorry guys!**

**Anyway, I do hope this story will be enjoyed by all readers and PLEASE PLEASE R&R! It would really be helpful! Who knows, maybe I'll need OCs **_**exclusively from some eager reviewers**_** soon ;)**

* * *

**Katiyana's POV**

First day of the school year. Uneventful, as per usual.

Students bustled around afterschool, chatting about their exciting summer holidays, where they went, what they bought etc. People avoided my ice-blue gaze as they all skirted around me, muttering low "Hi"s beneath their breath. Well, no surprise there.

Me? I told Chris to meet me just after school ended.

As I approached the school gates, he raised his eyebrows and studied me with his light chocolate eyes. He hadn't changed at all. Clean, organized honey-blond hair that has always been too neat for my liking. Sun-bronzed skin that radiated healthily. A few stares from girls directed his way as "the group" of cheerleaders strutted by. Nothing out of place.

Christopher Jay Hughson. The only _mortal_ friend that Katiyana Yukitora had. Isn't that just optimistic.

Anyway, we walked in silence for some distance. Sometimes we enjoyed this; we both found noise chaotic and distracting. We would always give each other time to think. Typical.

It wasn't until we turned around a corner when Chris said softly, "The new book is quite good."

I stared at him in shock. To be frank, I was quite disappointed with the plot of Mark of Athena, and the annoying Mary-Sue Piper.

"Good? Are you kidding me?"

I started ranting in an out-of-character fashion about how stupid Piper had been. Nothing but a douche.

Yet Chris begged to differ, saying that she was a good character. Though I already knew what happened during and after the Giant War, I was forced to enlighten him with a little argument.

Needless to say, we engaged in a heated debate straight away, as we entered my cottage-like home.

"Piper's all gorgeous and pretty without trying to, what a total Mary-Sue!" I exclaimed.

"No. She's been through a rough patch. She can't help it," he retorted, voice rising in a very un-Chris way, storming his way up the stairs two steps at a time.

"You mean, can't help being all perfect and goody-goody and jealous of Reyna? Geez, she's known Jason for two months and she's like 'You Belong With Me' **(AN I do not own this song, Taylor Swift does)**. At least Reyna had four years of history with him! But nooooo, Rick just can't let Jason and Reyna even talk face-to-face..." Scrunching up my eyebrows, I blew a strand of wavy dark brown hair in front of my face as I plopped down on my soft, white bed.

"Jason said he never felt anything for Reyna." Chris stated curtly, lips pressed to a thin straight line in disagreement. "Jason fell for Piper. Vice Versa."

"Trust me, I know the characters better than you think, and Piper's just... Ughhhh." I made a face at the thought of the pretty brunette.

"You're just jealous," he said nonchalantly, turning away from me in disgust.

"Huh? What do you mean?" My fingers clenched themselves into two fists as I gave his back a challenging stare. Guess it doesn't really work with your opponent's face turned away from you.

"You're just jealous that you're not as pretty as her, as clever as her, as powerful as her. Admit it, you're not as good as her! " Chris stood up, his body poised in a threatening stance, his brown eyes blazing with outrage. That was probably the longest sentence he had spoken the entire day.

"I actually can say that Piper does not appeal to me, as a character and as a person! And for the record, I am _not_ jealous!" _How dare he!_

"You don't have the authority to say that. You just hate the fact that there's someone who's better than you, fictional or not!" A knowing smirk placed itself on his arrogant features, making me thump my hand on the bed in frustration.

"Well, that's obviously because I know her in person, and I must say she's the shallowest, most Little Miss Perfect person I've ever met! You don't know anything, Mr. Christ, so shut up!" I blurted out, a blush tinting my cheeks red as rage and hurt boiled up inside my heart. _He thinks I'm a selfish, arrogant know-it-all? Well, I'll show him..._

Chris's face changed for a moment, reflecting confusion, amusement, then back to his emotionless face.

"Kat, I think I'd better leave now. Uh, see you tomorrow," he said quietly. Silently, he made his way to the door. Without even saying a decent bye, he left, slamming the door behind him.

The only thing I managed to do was sigh. _Why did I say that?_

* * *

"Chiron, what's wrong? You should be celebrating! It's our first-year anniversary of Gaea's defeat, so come have some marshmallows!" came the persuasive voice of Piper McLean.

"My dear girl, something's not right. I can feel the sensation tingling throughout my whole body, There's something rising, something bad, something evil." Chiron's worried gaze reflected in his low pitched voice.

A frown spoiled Piper's features, "I thought Gaea was the largest enemy there was to face... Anyway, relax for now Chiron, you're thinking too much. Come join the campers whenever you're ready, and we'll hold a feast for you!" With that said, she left the Big House, her sound of her soft footsteps fading away into the night.

"You can come out now, Jace." Chiron said tiredly.

A figure emerged from the darkness, clad in a black, his amethyst eyes almost glowing from beneath the shadows.

"Well, Chiron. I'm surprised you still remember my name." He laughed drily, running his hand through his dark, golden brown hair.

"Jace, I never forget a camper. I assume you heard my conversation with Piper?" Chiron inquired.

"Yes, I did. I feel something as well, something stirring from the depths of Tartarus. Ominous, and powerful, maybe even more so than Gaea." The normally stoic teenager shuddered slightly at the thought, yet kept a calm composure.

"This is bad. What, or who, could hold such power?" Chiron muttered, mainly to himself.

Jace, having excellent hearing, stood up straight and said,

"I don't know Chiron, I just don't know."

* * *

**So... I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it may be a bit on the short side for some readers, but that's the best I can do so expect the other chapters to turn out like this!**

**Please R&R! Reviews make me update faster! **


	2. Ch 2 Camp HB, and a suspicious friend

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter of Skyfall: Revenge of the Father! Thanks to the few who reviewed **** I really appreciate the time put into those words! And I hope this chapter attracts more readers and reviewers ;)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did, it would definitely be a Jeyna story. Also, I do not own Big Bang Theory.**

**Christopher's POV**

_What was she thinking yesterday? Saying that she knew Piper in person... That's absurd! _

Groaning in confusion, I winced as light poured through my window, piercing my eyes like unmerciful daggers. I shook my head. _No way, she couldn't have been serious... I guess I shouldn't have made Kat become that angry... I guess I'll... Apologise. _With some hesitation, I slipped on a pair of loose jeans and a green hoodie, and tiptoed down the stairs cautiously, trying not to catch the attention of my father, Crawford Hughson.

However, luck was not with me today. The instant my feet were planted firmly on the landing, a clipped voice asked,

"Where are you going boy? To see your girlfriend again?" he sneered.

"No father, I'm going out to the park for a jog," I lied, "I'll be back before lunch!" Putting on a fake smile, I rushed out the door without giving him a chance to speak.

When the house was fully out of sight, I let out a huge sigh of relief that had been held in for quite a while. _Sometimes—no, all the time, father just gives me the creeps, like he's always watching me, or compelling me to do something... No. Christopher Jay Hughson, stop thinking like that! _Shaking off negative thoughts in my head, I started a slow run to Kat's house, which was around ten minutes away, isolated near the large forest of Long Island.

Approaching the front door of her small cottage-like home, I felt my palms start to perspire. _Why am I feeling so... Nervous? She's my best friend, but I'm so scared of doing this... why?_

Straightening my clothes and giving myself a mental pat on the back, I braced myself and opened the door with my spare key.

"Hello Chris! Nice to see you here so bright and early! Kat's just gotten up, so I'll tell her to come down right now." As soon as I stepped into the house, I was greeted by a friendly, yet time-worn face of Ryan Yukitora , a part-time veterinarian who was like a second father to me. _Oh, and did I mention that he's Kat's dad? _

"KATIYANA! WAKE UP YOUR FRIEND'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" He hollered up the stairs, and less than a minute later, Kat's curious and excited face popped out of the stairs, yet I noticed that it fell when she saw it was me. Somehow, a pang of sadness shot through my chest, but I ignored it.

"So, Christopher, why are you here?" she asked warily. _She's calling me by my full name... That's unusual._

Even Ryan, seeing the tension between us, excused himself from the room and left us there standing there awkwardly.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, "I don't have all day here, you know."

"I just wanted to apologise" I blurted out abruptly. Startled by my sudden outburst, Katiyana let a surprised look dash across her face before it returned to its stoic state. _That emotionless face, it's the one you only show to the public Kat, but why? Did I really hurt you that badly yesterday?_

Without giving her time to reply, I carried on. "About yesterday. I was stupid and I probably hurt your feelings a lot. I hope you'll forgive me Kat." Internally, I cringed. _Oh Christopher, you are just the master at expressing your feelings through words... _

Silence reigned across the spacious living room for a moment, before Kat's features relaxed and she put on a tentative half-smile.

"It's alright, I overreacted as well. I'm sorry."

_This is why we're best friends, I mean we both suck at words..._

"So uh... Let's call it a truce?" I asked.

"Sure, well I'd like to be alone for some time now, so..." she trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh yes. Right. See you tomorrow at school!" Letting a smile decorate my face, I gave her a slight wave and slowly closed the door behind me.

_Whew! Mission accomplished. _

About to turn away from the end of road to the path back to my house, I suddenly stopped.

_Christopher Jay Hughson you are so stupid! You left your spare key at her house! _

Instinctively, I smacked myself with the palm of my hand, ready to turn back towards her house... Again. However, just when Kat's house appeared in my line of sight once again, I noticed a slim figure slip out from the back door.

_Kat? What's she doing?_

Curiosity got the better of me, and forgetting all about my spare key, I instantly rushed after her, not wanting to lose track of where she was.

**Katiyana's POV**

_Why am I going there again?_

Right after Chris had left, I felt this urge to visit _that place _once more. There was no explanation for it, but my head seemed to deem it wise.

Creeping stealthily out the back door of my house, and trying not to disturb my father—who was currently engrossed in watching Big Bang Theory, I slipped out without a sound and was immediately surrounded by masses of forest.

_I guess... This is where I belong, within these comforting trees and lush sounds of rushing water. Nature is where I feel most at ease._

I looked around to study my surroundings, and there seemed to be nobody watching me or following me. Loosening up my stiff shoulders from a long nine hours of rest, I straightened my light turquoise t-shirt, brushed down my dark skinny jeans, and started my way down that familiar path.

As I strolled down the rugged path, the sun seemed to welcome my presence, shining golden rays of light down the road as if lighting the way. _It'll probably take around ten minutes for me to arrive there._

Allowing my mind to wander, I thought about Chris's earlier abrupt apology. _He seemed sincere enough, and he's always been terrible with words... that being said, I wasn't all too spectacular either. I guess everything's sorted out between us then._

The trees parted to reveal a small clearing, protected by a sheer amount of tall pine trees that would be looked over by a normal human eye. A small hill was stationed in front of me, inviting me to venture to the top and look over the beautiful strawberry fields once again, like I did before.

As if in a trance, I slowly hiked up the foot of the hill, and in no time I was at the top, gazing down at the beautiful scenery below my feet. Being too engrossed by the wonderful view in front of me, I let my guard down for a moment, and two large hands covered my eyes from behind.

Instincts took over and I spun around, and pulling out my dagger hidden underneath my shirt, I placed it underneath my attacker's chin, ready to slash if necessary. Then, I looked up, only to see a pair of deep amethyst eyes staring right back at me, seemingly amused by my threatening stance.

"Jace! You scared me. I thought you were an attacker!" I grinned at my good friend, putting away my Celestial Bronze dagger safely under my shirt.

"Sorry Kat, I couldn't resist surprising one of the only people that remember my name" he laughed rather coldly. _Well, I guess that's Jace for you..._

"Oh come on, you're onto that again? Anyway, how's everyone doing at Camp?" I inquired.

"Great, just great... Everything's normal, though Chiron sensed—" he was abruptly cut off by the loud noise of a twig cracking.

"WHO'S THERE?" Jace hollered, and spinning around immediately, he pulled out his pen Xpovoc and uncapped it, turning it into 2 foot long sword.

A figure emerged from the shadows, hesitantly stepping forward into the light of the sun...

_Blonde hair, brown eyes... Christopher?_

"What are you doing here?" I snapped somewhat unintentionally.

Ignoring my sudden outburst, he looked into my eyes and said, "Kat, what's going on?"

Turning towards Jace with a suspicious and slightly frightened look on his face, he asked again, "And who's _this_?"

**Yup that's the end of the chapter! Would you all please be as kind as to review **** or put it on your favourites, it would really make me happy!**

**~Storm229**


End file.
